


Silence of Solitude

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [5]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 20: Silence of solitude, Gen, Introspection, Living With a Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: The Niwa family enjoys animated dinners and discussions, but following isn’t always easy for Yuu.
Relationships: Niwa Taize/Yuu
Series: DNcember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Kudos: 1
Collections: DNcember2020





	Silence of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Our 20th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

In a measured, slow gesture, Yuu brought the fork to her lips. The acid flavour of raspberry spread in her mouth, where she let it rest before pressing it against her palate, to appreciate it just a bit more, before chewing. Mother’s pies always tasted sour in a rare, overwhelming sensation the young bride was slowly learning to enjoy. On her left side, Taize spoke to his dad with animation. His hands waved to punctuate some serious argument – maybe a political one? Men of the Niwa household had taken an interest in the upcoming governmental change and debate evenings happened frequently.

Yuu enjoyed seeing her husband with this focussed, passionate face, so different from the loving gaze he had for her. Their family did have a taste for discussions, debates, gossips, anything that made them speak, shout, exchange in a joyous, messy animation the new lady tried her best to follow. Her eyes alternated between lips and expressions on faces that didn’t look at her. Dull, unintelligible sounds she barely recognised reached her ears, sometimes all at once, sometimes to the point of tinnitus.

Done with her slice of pie, she cautiously put the fork back, its tines resting downward on the delicate plate. She was used to not participating in group conversations and didn’t mind most of the time. She could still observe and smile back, and it did happen that someone talked directly with her. They were so good to her.

Her eyes came back to Taize, who caught her gaze and smiled warmly, his hands immediately reaching out to her.

_You okay?_

She nodded, strengthening her hold on his fingers.


End file.
